the game
by gibbsion
Summary: Nobody knows what's going on, Tony is in trouble, Gibbs will do everything in his power to help Tony. Somebody is playing a game with both agents.
1. Chapter 1

"Boss … I think I lost them."

You think, DiNozzo!

I can't believe it, he's not even here and I'm hearing his voice in my head. Sigh, great!

"Ok, I lost them."

Alright come on DiNozzo, breath, you can do it, in out, in out! Boss will pick me up, he will find me. He always does.

* * *

More than a few kilometres further from the dark alley, special agent Jethro Gibbs heard the whispered sentence from his agent that ones more were in trouble.

"Boss … I think I lost them." He heard in his ear.

"You think, DiNozzo!"

Shit, you can never trust technology! "DiNozzo, do you hear me?"

* * *

Sigh, sigh, Tony comes slowly out of his hunched position. He looks slowly around him. 

Great, I lost those crazy people, but where the hell am I? Boss is going to kill me!

"Boss, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm in a dark alley, there is nobody here not even a homeless looking in a bin. I have no idea what this place is, I'm going to look around trying to find out where I'm and I try to find a cell phone."

* * *

Great where are you this time. I swear DiNozzo if you disappear one more time, I buy you a leash! 

Gibbs reached in his pocked for his other phone, the phone that McGee has given him so that when he destroys the first phone he has another at hand. He calls Abby.

The phone is answered after the fourth ring

"Hey Bossman, why are you calling me and are you not here giving me a cofpow!"

"Hey abs, can you get a lock on DiNozzo's track device?"

"Yes I can't see a reason why not, why? Don't tell me that he is in trouble again!"

"Just tell me where he is Abby."

"Ok, ok, give me a moment. He's not in serious trouble, is he?"

"Sigh, I don't know jet Abby, but I need to know where he is."

"Ok I have a lock on him; hmm... this is strange…"

"What? What is it, Abby?"

"It looks like he is under the ground, the signal is very weak."

"That can't be true Abby; he told me that he was in a dark alley."

"Wait, he told you where he was, then why am I tracking him?"

"He has an earpiece, somehow that's connected with my phone. I can hear him but he can't hear me. He does not know where he is. "

"What is happening? What's going on?"

"Are you sure that the signal comes from under the ground?"

Something is interfering with the signal, but I'm telling you, the signal is very weak. I think there is something wrong with it. The information that I have here says that Tony is under the ground.'

'Ok, thanks Abs.'

"Gibbs wait! This does not make sense, what's going on?"

But nobody heard her, Gibbs had already hanged up.

"You will find the answer, you always do. Go find him!"

Says Abby out loud.

-

Tony walked slowly, so now and then he stumbles over his own feet.

Great it looks as if I'm drunk or something. Come on, that's impossible, why not, says a small voice in his head, you have no idea what happened earlier. O shut up, I don't want to hear anymore voices in my head, it's distracting and besides it's not good to hear voices in your head.

You think, DiNozzo!

O no, not you again Boss, why can't you leave my head, and leave me in peace!

Well somebody has to make sense here isn't not?

Yeah right, and you, the voice in my head must make everything clear? Thanks, you are doing a great job so far!

Hey! You don't have to be sarcastic, are you not forgetting something?

Hmm let's see…

…

"Groan, crap that hurt! Where the hell am I?"

Slowly Tony looks around, the area stand sfull with bins and other junk al around the street. It's dark, there are no windows only stone walls. Dam I must have fallen over something. My knee hurt!

Come on DiNozzo, think! What am I doing here…?

A yes, I remember! I must find a cell phone, that's it! Alright where do I find a phone?


	2. Chapter 2

The phone went of, after the first ring it was picked up.

"Yes?"

"This is Jones. He has made contact with Abby Sciuto."

"Good, everything goes as planned."

"Sir, DiNozzo is up and walking again."

"Put him on the screen."

"Yes Sir."

In front of the two men was a big TV screen, on it you could see a man stumbling over the street. So now and then he falls on his knees, but then he would stand up again and walk further with faltering footsteps.

"When will the drug leave his system?"

"Soon Sir, should I sent people to give him his next shot?"

"No, let's wait for a while, for the next part of the game I need him a little more lucid."

"Yes Sir."

"Jones, are you still there?"

"Of course, I'm waiting for your orders Sir."

"Bring Gibbs in; don't hurt him jet, you will get your chance later."

"Right away Sir!"

"And remember, he also has a knife somewhere, just like DiNozzo."

"Don't worry! I won't make the same mistake twice, sir."

"That better be so, Jones."

* * *

"Groin, crap that hurt! Where the hell am I?" 

He heard in his ear. Dam it DiNozzo, what's going on, this makes no sense. Don't tell me you are hurt. OK, what shall I do now?

Suddenly he sees a shadow moving in his mirror. Good, he can tell me where Tony is.

Slowly he reached for his gun.

"I wont do that if I where you." Said someone, the voice was coming from the phone. The voice was definite not coming from DiNozzo.

"Look outside and say hello to your new friends."

Crap, his car was surrounded by men who where totally dressed in black, there faces where also covered.

"Now, let go of your gun and put it slowly on the passenger's seat. Put your hands in the air so that we can see them."

Gibbs looked around there was no way that he could escape from those men.

"Relax Gibbs, where just taking you to the place where one of your agent is having the time of his life at this moment. You should be glad that we help you find him."

Shit he knows my name! How is this possible?

"Don't look so surprised, we know a lot about you and your team. Now lay down your weapon."

Gibbs slowly put his gun on the passenger's seat.

"Good! Now give us your knife."

How do they know that I have a knife with me?

"I can't believe it! They say that you are an unreadable bastard, but I have seen you twice in one minute shocked. It must be my lucky day!"

Gibbs takes out his knife and put it down next to his gun.

"Good boy, now step out of the car."

Slowly opens Gibbs the door and steps out.

Then he feels something sharp in his neck, he reach with his hand for it. Shit! A bloody dart!

Before he can take it out he falls on his knees. His eyesight starts to blurry. A dark shape is coming closer.

"…What? …"

"Close your eyes. You need all the rest you can get, you will need it. It can be your last in a very long time."

Gibbs slides to the left, his head hits the ground. His last words where "Tony…"

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Please leave review; I really like this story I hope you do too. I hope I haven't made a lot of grammar mistakes and that you can understand everything I write.**

**Now that both agents are captured can the game finally begin. **


End file.
